The Canvas
by QueenCritic
Summary: After Alaina left The Selection, Glenn was heartbroken. How could he find love now? When he starts seeing Alaina in the hallways of the palace, what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

All Rights to Kiera Cass

Chapter One

Prince Glenn wasn't happy when I left. For the first few months, he moped around and didn't interact with any other girls. Then a maid friend of mine yelled at him. He's been a bit better lately.

How do I know? I'm a maid at the palace again. I couldn't leave him.

I don't know what I'm doing here though. I'm just hurting myself.

I hear a knock at the door.

"One minute," I call in an accent. I've changed. I wear a blonde wig, I have green contacts, and I talk in an accent.

Daisy walks in. Daisy, Maya, and Robin know who I am, but that's it. Nobody else knows and I work in the kitchens anyways.

"Hey, Pam," Daisy says. Yeah, people call me Pam now too.

"Hello," I say.

"You're schedule's changed. You have to clean the third floor now."

The third floor is where the royals live. Daisy must know, but there's nothing we can do about it.

"Oh of course," I say. I grab a mop and a duster and head upstairs. Right after I left The Selection, there was a massive rebel attack. No one died, but the destruction was horrible. We're still cleaning.

I walk up the second set of stairs and up to the third floor. I pass the all too familiar door of Glenn. Speaking of him, he's sitting at the end of the hallway. Darn. I'll have to pass him.

I walk up to him and curtsy, the proper thing to do, and keep walking.

"Wait," Glenn calls. I turn around.

"Yes your majesty?" I ask, in an accent of course.

"Could you help me with something?" He asks.

"Of course," I say. I set down the cleaning supplies and walk up to him. He motions for me to sit and I do.

"I found these this morning," he says, pulling out some papers. "Could you help me identify them?"

I look and the papers to find that they're the notes from the history book I had written down on my last day. I feel one of my headaches coming on. I need to act, quickly.

"I don't know, but I could ask one of the maids," I say. He hands me the papers.

"Thank you. Whoever this was saw things from a view I had never even noticed," he says and it's a miracle I didn't blush. He stands up, bows and then walks down the hallway. And once he's turned the corner, I pass out from the pain of my head.

A/N: IM BACK! Though I never really left...anyways! Here's the new story! Review! Follow! Favorite! Gummy Bears!


	2. Chapter 2

All rights to Kiera Cass

Chapter Two

I wake up in my bed in my servants' quarters. Daisy must've found me. Yep. She's sitting next to my bed.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

"Daisy, it's been like this for the entire time," I say.

"But this one was longer."

"Only an hour at most, right?"

"You've been out for a DAY!"

"What?" That can't be right, these never last this long! I get up, a bit too quickly, and walk towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Daisy calls.

"I need to see the doctor!" I call back.

As I'm walking down the halls, Vivian, Simone, and Diana are talking. I slow down.

"Why though? I mean, we've been over this, and I can't find any logical explanation!" Diana says. It's only been about three days since I had left, and they've spent their free time trying to figure out what happened. They see me and stop talking. Once I'm out of earshot, or so they think, Vivian says:

"I swear that's her, every time."

* * *

"A day?" Dr. Ashlar asks.

"Yes," I say, straightening my wig.

"Alaina, you know that I know it's you, right?"

"Of course, but if someone walks by..."

The doctor nods his head and gives me some pills.

"These should help," he says. I nod, take them and walk out of the room.

As I'm leaving, I bump into someone, and drop the medicine. I curse and bend down to pick them up. Someone helps me. Glenn.

"Your Majesty!" I say quickly.

"On no! You're fine!" He says when I try to curtsy. "Hey! So any break through a on the paper yet?"

These past three days, I can't believe that he hasn't recognized me. And I thought that we had something. I'm just a lovesick puppy.

"No, sorry. I've been busy," I say.

"It's alright. So what are these for?" He ask, gesturing to the pills.

"I have really and head aches sometimes," I say. Then I curse to myself. Glenn was there when I had my first one! He could know!

Something starts to turn in Glenn's head.

"I'm sorry," he's says after a moment.

"Not your fault," I mutter.

"Abson's, right?"

"What?"

"Alaina, I know it's you!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not Alaina."

"Yes you are."

I stand up. "No, I'm not."

I start walking to my quarters where I know Nancy will be waiting. We have the same hair, when I'm wearing the wig, some eyes, when I'm wearing the contacts, and we can match each other's voices. If anyone ever starts to recognize me, I go to her.

I slip inside of my bedroom and Glenn calls to me. Nancy rushes out.

"I know it's you!" Glenn shouts. Just in time, his mother comes down the stairs.

"Whose who now?" She asks.

"It's Alaina!" Glenn shouts. Pointing at Nancy.

Queen America frowns.

"No sweetie, it's not," she says.

Glenn looks back at Nancy and shakes his head.

"You're right, I should get some sleep," he says. I run over to the safe room door and rush up the stairs to his room. I pull the note out of my apron and place it on his pillow. I've left a note every day. He thinks that I left a while bunch of them and the maids far just giving them to him, but I know better.

This time, the note's about how when people leave, let them go. It'll relate to today, but not so in a suspicious way.

I leave them so he still ha something, because it breaks my heart that I don't. I lost my ring in the run in Colorado. I'll never have it again.

A/N: So check out therormachine, she's my manager, and without her, you guys wouldn't have anything to read! She's also my Diana in reality, so thank you!

But what did you guys think of the chapter? Shocking? Heart melting? Do you feel like punching me? It's okay if you do, everyone does, but that's not important right now!

Follow! Favorite! Gummy Bears!


	3. Chapter 3

All Rights to Kiera Cass

Chapter Three

There's going to be a ball today. I'm down to be a servant, but that doesn't mean I can't be dressed up. Daisy drags me up to my old Selected room.

"This one!"she says, pulling up a teal skirt with a white bodice and sweetheart neckline. It would fall to the floor in a ball gown style.

"I don't know, Daisy," I say.

"Come on! It's a masquerade! You have to look beautiful!" Daisy pushes.

"All right, all right."

Maya and Robin come in.

"We're here to help!" Maya says.

I laugh a little. It reminds me of when I was Selected.

Half an hour later, I'm in the dress, my hair is up, I'm wearing white gloves that come up to my bicep, and my mask. I grab my tray of drinks.

"Remember," Maya says. "After an hour, you can stop serving."

"Of course," I say. "And then I'll dance the night away!

* * *

When serving in the dance floor, watch your step. I almost fell, twice. I also saw Simone, Vivian, Diana dancing. They were all dancing with guards. How cute.

An hour later I set my tray down and tighten my mask. I'm dancing when something feels loose on my head.

My wig! I rush out of the ballroom and into a bathroom. You know what? If I'm wearing these gloves, and my mask, I won't need the wig. I tear it off entirely. My hair comes tumbling out in its soft waves, cascading down to my lower back. I head back to the dance room.

I swaying with a guard, who shall remain unnamed, when someone taps on my shoulder. I whip around. It's Glenn. Joy.

"May I have this dance?" He asks. I nod.

We start to dance together in silence. Then he speaks up.

"So, do I know you?" He asks. I shake my head. "I see. Could you please tell me your name?"

"Missy," I say quietly.

"Missy, could you help me with something?" He asks. I nod. "Could you tell me that you're not Alaina?"

"I'm sorry your majesty, but may I be honest with you?" I ask.

"Of course."

"First off, I think that you're obsessing with Alaina. Secondly, if you are going to obsess with her, please don't wander around asking maids to tell you that they're not Alaina. It's just awkward. And lastly, Alaina gave me this, to give to you," I say as I slip him another note. I don't remember what it says, but I walk off before he can say anything else.

Having nothing better to do, I serve people for the rest of the night, and when I'm done, I sleep, hoping that Glenn got my hidden message.

A/N: so you guys are probably dying to know who Alaina had been dancing with. I'll tell you later.

Follow! Favorite! Gummy Bears!


	4. Chapter 4

All rights to Kiera Cass

Chapter Four

The ball was pretty cool, but now it's time for normal work to begin again. I've been sent back down to the kitchens to work and I don't mind. I mean, I have to use the steaming hot water and it's started to burn my hands, but I don't mind.

One of the calling bells goes off and I'm the only one in the kitchen. I strut over to it. It's coming from The Prince's room. I look at the camera placed by his button. He looks down, his brow furrowed and his eyes shut tight. He needs some ice cream.

I grab the carton, who knows how much he'll want, and some pain killers for the headache I just know he has.

I head upstairs and knock on his door. He answers immediately.

"Pam," he says.

I curtsy. "Your Highness."

I had him the ice cream, a spoon, and a couple pain killers. Oh, and I brought a glass of water.

"Oh! Thank you! Really I was just looking for a snack, but this is perfect!" He exclaims. I smile.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" I ask, my accent slipping ever so slightly.

"What?" The Prince catches that immediately.

"Is there anything else I could help you with?" I ask, completely disregarding me accent. It was getting annoying anyways.

"Oh my, Alaina?" He asks.

"Uh-no."

"Oh," Glenn's face falls and I wish I could be there for him.

"So, I asked around about those papers," I say, changing the subject.

"And?"

"They were Alaina's."

He looks downcast.

"I figured as much," he replies.

"Sorry," I say.

He just nods and I feel another headache happening. I try to excuse myself, but it just comes out as a mumble of sorts. I try. Really I do. I don't like collapsing in front of The Prince. It just sort of happens.

I lean with one hand on his doorframe and the other on my head. I shut my eyes, even though it doesn't help.

"Pam?" Glenn calls. He seems to be overly loud.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

I'm about to respond but this one is so bad, I fall to the floor on my knees. I struggle to get back up, but I eventually do. It hurts like its never hurt before. I nod, barely.

I mumble what I think is an "excuse me" again, and scurry off. I need my medication. But stairs have other ideas. I trip on the first step, and fall to the very bottom, hitting my head way more times than necessary.


	5. Chapter 5

All Rights to Kiera Cass

Chapter Five

I wake up and I'm in a Selection room. A Selection room?

Daisy is by my side. As are Diana, Vivian, and Simone.

"Guys?" I croak.

"No, you abandoned us. So we're leaving you," they say in one voice.

Glenn walks in and picks me up, throwing me out of the window, before I can land, I wake up. Screaming.

"ALAINA! ALAINA CALM DOWN!" Some one says. My eyes shoot open. It's a doctor. Glenn is standing to the side. He's holding a wig. And a contacts case.

I was expecting his face to be angry, disappointed. But it's relieved. Happy. I can't help but smile. And then my head explodes again. I scream. It's never, EVER hurt this bad before. The doctor hands me a pill. I took it gratefully.

It took a few minutes. But the pain subsided. As soon as I could hear my thoughts, Glenn was at my side. He had some ice cream.

"Here," he says, handing me a spoonful. I laugh.

"Thank you," I say, eating it.

"So you were here, the whole time?" He asks.

"Yeah, I had to make sure-" I gasp. The Rebels. I remember why I was keeping a close eye.

"What is it?" He asks, scanning me, making sure I was okay.

"The Rebels, the day we were in the forest," I start. He nods his head, remembering. "The rebels had caught up with me, and told me if I didn't leave The Selection, they would hurt someone I love."

The rebel alarm goes off, as if anticipating my actions.

When you're a maid, your job is to get royalty to safety. I jump up. Ignoring the dull roar in my head.

"Let's go!" I shout. I pull his hand towards the safe room, acting as though I'm going in as well. He wouldn't go without me.

I hit the button and shove him in, right as another person enters the room. I close the door without a second thought. But my dress gets caught, and I'm let again, in the hands of a rebel.

There are shouts coming from the safe room, no doubt Glenn trying to open the door.

I tear my maid's dress, and walk up to the rebel, acting a although there's something that I know that he doesn't.

"New plan, were locking him in there until we can get closer to him," I explain. Acting as though I'm a rebel. This one rebel, he wasn't too sharp. He nods and runs off. I pull out my safety kit.

In case of an emergency, every maid and butler have a little kit. It has the "end of a bullet", some skin glue, and fake blood. I glue the "bullet" to my forehead, and apply fake blood to my nose, fist, head, and mouth.

Just to make sure anyone around would believe it, I grab a gun from a nearby fallen guard. I give a blood curdling scream, then shoot at nothing, and throw the gun. I position myself on the ground, dating not to move, or breath at all.


	6. Chapter 6

All rights to Kiera Cass

Chapter Six

I can hear people screaming around me. Maids and butlers who couldn't get the scene sketched out soon enough. I can hear Glenn banging on a wall somewhere near bye, saying incredulous things.

Then the screaming stops after a while. And sow one picks me up. I'm afraid it's a rebel, pulling me back to their horrible, horrible base. I play dead.

I'm thrown onto a pile of bodies.

The guards rush over to the safe room door as soon as I'm discarded. Glenn rushes out into the hallway.

"Alaina!" He calls.

I want to call out, but my head is hurting again. I can't seem to ever make it stop.

Some guard starts to drag me out the door when Glenn finally sees me. I try to move, but I can't. I can open my eyes. That's it.

"Wait!" He calls. He rushes over to me. "Oh, Alaina! What happened to you?"

Sown thing in my head gives way and I can move again. I blink. Glenn must think his eyes are palming tricks on him. I blink again. Then I shake my head ever so slightly.

"Ah!" The guard shouts, and runs down the hall. I laugh a quiet laugh, one that could only be heard by me.

I reach up and remove the "bullet" from my head. Thankful for the skin glue that barely pinches.

Glenn looks like he's seen a ghost, and in a way, he has. After a brief minute I finally find my voice.

"Fake bullet, bad headache," and that's all I need to say before I get a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Alaina, how could I let you go?" Glenn asks me.

"I don't know," I laugh. "Perhaps it's just who you are."

"It must be. You're still part of The Selection now, just thought I should let you know."

I'm about to argue when Susan starts to pull Diana down the hallway and towards us, screaming the whole way.

"TRAITOR! TRAITOR!" Susan yells.

When she gets to us, Glenn gives Diana a look.

"It's true," she says, hanging her head in shame, but not before looking at me, and losing her calm.


	7. Chapter 7

All Rights to Kiera Cass

Chapter Seven

A low fog had rolled over the grounds. Creeping over the bushes and roses. Eating the grass under our feet. The palace walls were engulfed in the distance. You could barely see the tower tops over the fog, if you looked hard enough.

We all stood outside, our heavy, black dresses holding us up, our cloaks pulling us down. We were all wearing black. I don't know why.

We were all in a state of shock. The past rebel attack wasn't bad. Not bad at all. No one died, actually. They were only looking for books. But they didn't get any.

A small stage had been set up, and The Prince, The Queen, and The King were all standing behind us. There was a small crowd on the other side of the stage. What was going on?

A man walked onto the stage. He was tugging someone behind him. Glenn says something behind me, and two guards are at my side.

"What-" I start.

"Citizens of Illéa!" The man says, cutting me off. "Last night, there was a rebel attack on the palace." Collective gasps ring the crowd. "That's not all. This girl-" the man gestures to Diana, standing behind him, "-was caught with a guard!"

This time I gasp. Being with a guard was illegal, when you're in The Selection, that is.

"No!" I say. The guards move closer. So that's why they're there. They're afraid that I'll fight.

"So, by consequence, she will be banished, and stripped of her caste!" The man continues. "As will the guard, Fil Tree!"

I don't even try. I don't want to. Why would I? Fighting against the guards, that'd be stupid. But I tell to Diana. I tell her to stay strong. She doesn't hear me.

They take her off stage, and bring up a guard. Fil if I had to guess. The people throw fruit at him.

I whip around and Glenn is just staring ahead. Emotionless. The King is as well, but The Queen is holding Miss Marlee close.

Once the people had their fill, or Fil you could say, we were ushered back inside. Glenn went to Simone first.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She nodded and smiled at him, throwing her arms around his neck. When did she become competition?

"Are you as well?" He asked Vivian. Vivian nodded shyly and tried to kiss him, but he quickly walked on before giving her the chance. Then he went to Susan.

He talked to her, she nodded. Then Candace. Well, she threw a fit, actually. She started to "cry" over the loss of a "great friend". Right.

Glenn finally came over to me.

"Come with me," he said sternly. I was afraid. Perhaps I would get sent home for yelling for her to stay strong. Wasn't I allowed at least this? I didn't even get to say goodbye.

He took me all the way up to my room, and locked the door. He then walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, a hug so tight, I could feel his heart beat.

"I'm sorry," he said into my hair. "But it was better than the alternative. They could have died."

I hugged him back and nodded into his chest.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asks. I shake my head. "Okay. I have a meeting I need to go to, but I'll be right back, okay?"

I nod and he kisses my cheek, then leaves the room. I immediately change into down pants, and head into the bow room. I grab a compound, much to my dislike, and the smallest arrows I can find. The smaller, the faster they go. And the more compound the bow, the more powerful.

I knock arrow after arrow, each one hitting the center of each target and I keep doing this until silent tears start to run down my face. Then I'm out of arrows. And my arms hurt.

I drag myself back into my room, and my maids aren't there. I ring for them, but they don't come. Oh well.

I change into a night gown and crawl into bed, sleeping as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

"Alaina," someone whispers. I open my eyes. It's Glenn. "Did I wake you?" He asks worriedly.

I laugh groggily. "No. Well, kind of."

"I'm sorry. But I came back after my meeting."

"Mhm."

"How are you taking it?"

I sit for a minute, just trying to find the words to tell him. I eventually just point at my bow room. He walks in, and walks out a moment later.

"I'm sorry," he says again. I nod. We just sit there for a moment taking it all in. Finally he stands up.

"I need to go," he says. He bends over and gently kisses me on the lips. And then he leaves. And I get another headache just. Like. That.

 **A/N: sorry the last few have been short, I was in a rush I'm also sorry that I forgot Gummy Bears! The past few chapters so I'm saying Gummy Bears! Three times just to bring justice to Gummy Bears! I think that's good so I need you guys to vote in the reviews or in a PM or threw a text vote 1 or 2 and that will decide your fate! Follow! Favorite! Gummy Bears!**


	8. Chapter 8

All rights to Kiera Cass

Chapter Eight

It's been a week since Diana left, and it's just not the same without her. My maids have been missing lately, and I'm starting to worry.

The Selection is of course now down to The Elite, and people who I thought were my friends, are fighting harder than ever.

I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in," I call.

"Alaina?" Someone says.

"Yes?" I ask them, not bothering to turn around.

"You're needed in the library."

"I'll be right down," I say, waving my hand dismissively.

"I've been ordered to escort you," the person replies.

I finally turn around and walk over to where a man is standing. He's in a guard's uniform.

"Fine. Let's go so I can get back here," I say irritatedly.

I've been taking my lunches in my room and only coming out when absolutely necessary.

The guard guides me through the familiar hallways and into the library. Just then someone slams the door. I whip around, the guard is gone.

"Well well. We meet again," someone cackles.

I turn to the center of the room, and there's the rebel that had told me to leave The Selection.

"So you're still competing?" He asks.

I don't say a word.

"Speak," he drawls.

Still I say nothing.

He walks over to me and kicks me in the shin.

"Say something!" He yells at me. I shake my head. "How dare you refuse me!"

He motions behind him and two other men come out.

"Teach her a lesson," the rebel says, leaving the library.

* * *

I barely make it to dinner. I put on a whole bunch of concealing make up to cover the bruises left on my face, arms, and legs.

"Lady Alaina," The Kings says. The King and The Queen have become my best friends.

With great difficulty, I curtsy to them. Doing my best not to wince.

Glenn eyes me curiously anyways.

"Vivian," I say, sitting down.

"Alaina. How are you?" She asks.

"I'm doing alright. How about you?"

"Fine, fine."

We eat most of our dinner in silence until we are dismissed. I walk up to my room and I'm about to get ready to go to bed when I hear a knock.

"Alaina?" Glenn says, walking into my room.

"Glenn," I say and curtsy, much to my leg's despair.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" He asks.

"Of course," I say and put on some shoes.

We head into the hallway and Glenn wraps an arm around my side. I shift uncomfortably.

"Alaina," Glenn says as I shake out of his grip. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I say quickly.

"Darling," Glenn grabs my arm and it slips out of his hand, leaving me color makeup all over his hand.

He looks at his hand, then at my arm. He walks up and wipes all of the makeup off of my arm and gasps. Then my other arm. Finally my face.

"Alaina...," he starts.

I turn away from him and start to walk the other direction.

"Alaina!" He calls. Just then, Candace walks out of her room.

"Well, well. If it isn't the girl who disobeyed the rebels."

A/N: 0-0

Sorry. I haven't been here in a while

*people throw The Selection books at me*

"We had to read actual books!"

Sorry! Really! School's got really hard and I couldn't keep up. But I'm back!

*people quietly pick up their books*

"Okay..."

But I may not update as frequently.

*throw books again*

Sorry.

Follow, favorite, gummy bears!


	9. Authors note

Hey, Just a quick authors note. In the fourth chapter, as some have noticed, I said a cuss word. I meant to say shut. I'm so sorry for this and will fix it as soon as possible.

Gummy bears!


	10. Chapter 9

All Rights to Kiera Cass

And J.K. Rowling

Chapter Nine

"Candace, what're you doing?" I ask, trying to mask my fear.

"Just checking in to see when you are going to leave!" She answers.

"What?" I ask.

"Or we could just take him instead," she says, gesturing to Glenn.

"That won't be necessary. You may go now," Glenn tells Candace.

"See?" Candace asks, laughing.

"I was talking to you," Glenn replies.

Candace stops dead in her tracks.

"What?" She yells at Glenn.

"Go. Now. You threatened my life and the life of an Elite," Glenn states.

Candace lets out a scream of frustration and guards come in to escort her out. Then Glenn comes over to me.

"Alaina, what happened?" He asks, barely touching my bruises.

"Rebels," I squeak out.

"When?" Glenn asks.

"Earlier today."

"Alaina-"

"If I did anything they would hurt you! Or Diana! Or Vivian or Simone or Sissy! I. Couldn't. Do. Anything."

Glenn looks at me for a moment and then he starts.

"You should have come to me! I could've helped you-"

"There are eyes and ears everywhere, Glenn!"

"You should not be so worried for me when they are sprinkling you with bruises! I'm The Prince, you're a Seven! And I-"

"Stop. I'm done. I see where you stand," I say and whip around, tears stinging my eyes.

He called me a Seven. Weak and incapable of doing things. He's just like anyone else in Illéa. Unknowing of us, the 'weak ones' who really do everything. I should've known.

"Oh," I say turning back to him. "I'm a Three by the way, courtesy of you, of course."

* * *

I want to spend the rest of the night in my room. I had rung for my maids multiple times, to no avail. I'll do something about it tomorrow.

As I lay in bed I hear footsteps out in the hallway.

Then I hear two muffled voices. Glenn and Simone.

Their voices and footsteps recede and I ring for my maids again. Still, nothing. Odd.

I go over to Vivian's room.

"Viv?" I ask, knocking on her door.

"One moment," she calls back.

Moments later she opens the door and lets me in.

"Have you seen your maids lately?" I ask.

"Well, no I don't think I have," Vivian says.

"Have you rung for them?"

"No, here," she says and pushes the button. Nothing.

"I'm going to go down there and check on them," I say after a few moments.

"Okay, I'll wait up here in the hallway to see if they come," Vivian replies. I nod.

I head down the stairs and into the servants' quarters. No one's here. Then I hear voices from the work room.

I quietly go in and see maids and butlers alike, in shackles and rebels watching them. They're all working for the rebels. Making things, feeding them, how sick. I need to tell Glenn.

I run back up the stairs and find Glenn and Simone in a separate hallway.

"Glenn!" I say. "There are rebels, in the workroom!"

He scoffs. "Right. You just wanted an excuse to get me alone so you could apologize. How sweet."

"I think it's petty," Simone says.

"Please! You have to believe me!" I plead.

"Well I don't. Now leave me alone with Simone please," Glenn shoos me away.

I whip around and go back down into the servants' quarters and to the workroom.

I take a wrong step and trip into the workroom, gathering the attention of several rebels.

"Hmpf. Put her somewhere where no one will find her," a rebel, the one who ordered the others to 'teach me a lesson' says.

I get shoved into an old safe room. And I mean old. There's barely any food, and only one cot and a blanket.

"Have fun," the rebel sneers. "This is what you get for not listening.

"But-" I start but the door slams closed.

I pace the room trying to find a way out and find nothing. NOTHING. What am I going to do?

* * *

A day later and I'm already out of water. And my side is killing me. It hasn't ever hurt like this before. I figured it was bruised but it may be my bullet wound.

I just want to get out of here.

* * *

Another day passes and I'm still in this dang safe room. I figured that after two days the door would open as they usually do, but when it did, someone closed it again.

* * *

I'm close to dying of dehydration. I'm too thirsty to do anything except for the occasional bang on the door, a wall, anything really.

Finally I hear voices in the hall. The rebels are leaving, thank goodness. But the maids and butlers don't know where I am and I'm too feeble to shout.

I hear someone walk down the hallway calling my name.

"Have you seen Alaina?" They ask someone.

"Can't say I have," another says. They must not had been in the work room.

"She and I got into a fight the other day, and I haven't seen her since," the first one replies. Must be Glenn.

"Perhaps she left?" The other suggests.

With just enough strength left, I hit the door as hard as I possibly can. Twice.

"Did you hear that?" Glenn asks.

I hit the door again as hard as me weak arms will. Then I hear the jingling of keys being shaken and a single key entering the lock. The door swings open and I fall out of the safe room. Glenn catches me, barely.

"Alaina! What were you doing in there?" He asks.

I let out a weak and raspy laugh. "I...didn't...do that...on purpose."

"Alaina, are you alright?" He implores.

I try to cover my face. I haven't treated my bruises, I'm sure they're absolutely horrible, and my hair must be a mess. I can feel how hollow my cheeks are and how sunken in my eyes must me. My lips are extremely chapped. My skin is dry and my bones are weak. Five days with no water is not joke.

"Lets go," Glenn tells me. I try to walk with him and barely succeed. I think Glenn just gets agitated and picks me up. I pass out before we even get anywhere.

A/N: two chapters in two days! Aren't you proud? Okay so I have a big announcement. There will only be four more chapters-

*people throw hardcover books at me*

Okay, who throw Harry Potter!? That's not fair. As I was saying, there's only going to be four more chapters in-

"We're not fair? You're stopping the story in four chapters!"

Hold on! In case you haven't noticed, this is book TWO. Do you think I would just leave it there? No. there's only four more chapters in this book. Book Three will then come out! So stop yelling at me! And throwing the books! Stop throwing things at me at all! Unless it's money, then that's okay. Or puppies. But who throws puppies?

ANYWAYS WAY OFF TRACK

Get ready for this book to end and The Brush will be out soon!

Follow, favorite, gummy bears!


	11. Chapter 10

All rights to Kiera Cass

Chapter Ten

I'm down in a cellar. No one's here but me. I call out and no one responds.

I stand up and then I here a bullet chamber behind me.

I turn to see someone with changing faces. First Simone, Diana, Vivian, Maya, Daisy, Robin, Sissy, Skyler, and finally Glenn.

They keep telling me I'm not worth it, I'm stupid and insecure and need to grow up. I try to move but I'm frozen in place. They put their finger over the trigger.

Someone grabs my shoulder and I turn. It's them again, but they look happy. Then it solidifies on Glenn's face.

"Alaina," he says. "Please, stay here."

"Why would I want to stay here?" I ask. Does he want me to die like the others do?

His face looks hurt and he puts both hands on my shoulders.

"Alaina, I can't lose you again," he says.

"You put a gun to my head," I say, but no words come out.

"Alaina!" Glenn shouts, the nice one. He starts to pull away from me.

"Glenn!" I yell. I can hear myself now.

"Stop, stay, please!"

"Glenn!"

Then he's gone. I turn back to Other Glenn and look him in the eyes.

"You want to kill me? Fine. Do it," I say.

He starts to pull back when he too pulls away. And I'm left alone.

* * *

The scene shifts and I'm in a tunnel. On one end, I see people yelling and screaming. Ok the other end, a lake, tranquility. I want to go to the yelling people, to help. But then a flatline goes off and they start shouting more.

The other side seems so nice, now that I look at it. I turn back with a last glance just in time to see Glenn. Heya talking but I can't hear him.

"Glenn," I call.

He looks hopeful and says something else. I take a step toward him.

A steady yet uneven beat replaces the flatline.

"Stable, I need an IV! Now!" Someone shouts.

"Alaina, come on, keep fighting, please," Glenn says. I take another step towards him.

"I have the peroxide!" Someone yells.

"Pour it hear!" Someone else screams.

"Infected, I need a needle and thread over hear please!"

Moments later Glenn is right in front of me.

"Glenn," I say, and touch his face.

I look past him and out of the tunnel. A girl is laying on the table with doctors and nurses swarming around her.

It's me.

Oh-oh no. I can't go back. No, not now.

I pull away from Glenn and towards peace. The girl goes limp, Glenn calls out to me.

Then I stop. Do I really want to do this?

A/N: hey, I'm still here! So I have decided that this story will end after book three. Yes, I'm very sorry. However the next book will be a bit more intriguing.

So I need a ship name for Glenn and Alaina!

Glaina? Alenn? I'm stuck here, please help me!

Follow, favorite, gummy bears!


	12. Chapter 11

All Rights to Kiera Cass

Chapter Eleven

After what seemed to be hours of standing in the tunnel, I start to walk back to me, cold, lifeless, me.

I couldn't leave everyone, that would be selfish. Or perhaps- no. No changing my mind now.

I reach the end of the tunnel and whoosh. I blink open my eyes and see the ceiling.

Gone are the doctors and nurses, gone is Glenn.

No one is here. I try to press the little nurse's button, but I can't find one.

I begin to panic when I hear shouts.

"Close the doors!" Someone yells. "Pull down the cover to the hospital!"

Someone then shoves the rough, metal sheets down over the doors of the hospital wing. Rebels.

I don't understand why they just can't leave us alone. We haven't done anything to them!

Suddenly thuds echo through the wing and someone shouts in pain. It was a woman.

I scramble to get out of bed and succeed. I rip out the IV and run to the door. I yank it open and lift the metal sheet just enough to squeeze through. One of The Elite is laying on her side.

I rush over and pull her up.

It's Susan.

She's too heavy to carry, so I start to drag her. I squeeze back under that metal sheet and close it, slamming the door as well.

Susan groans behind me and I finally actually get a good look at her. She's shot in her arm.

I grab some bandages from a cabinet and antibiotics. When I get back over to her, I look at the wound.

It went pretty deep, but it'll be alright, I can fix it.

I try to find the bullet but if don't see it, hopefully it made its own way out. Then I give Susan an antibiotic to take, and some painkillers. I rub ointment on her arm and ready a needle and thread.

"I'm going to stitch up the wound," I say.

"Hmm?" Susan asks.

Well, the more delusional the better.

I quickly stitch the wound and wait for the attack to be over.

It takes three hours, but screaming finally ends.

"Susan," I say and shake her awake. "Get up."

Susan groggily sits up and looks around her. She tries to put weight on her arm but falls over.

"Yeah, try not to use your arm too much," I say and stand.

I walk over to the door of the hospital and start to lift the sheet. I look out into the hallway and see many different things.

Guards are escorting maids, senators, and Elite members alike through the halls.

Maids are scrubbing the blood off of the floors.

Many different people are moving the bodies away.

"Come now, Susan," I say and grab her hand.

Susan stands up and I guide her to her room. It seems untouched. I tuck her in her bed and make sure that she's asleep before I leave.

I head to my room and find it too to be untouched. Fine with me.

I crawl under the covers, still in my hospital gown, and try to fall asleep.

But I can't. I finally give up and get out of my bed. I've just changed into a normal gown when someone crashes into my room.

Afraid of it being any left over rebels, I panic and whip around. It's Glenn.

He rushes over and wraps me into a protective hug. He doesn't say anything but he just holds me.

After a few moments, he finally says, "I should've believed you."

"What?" I ask into his shirt.

"You TOLD me there were rebels in the basement. I should've listened," he replies into my hair.

"It's okay, I'm fine," I whisper.

Glenn pulls me back and kisses me. It's not our first, but it feels like it, it's so strange and odd, I love it.

"I need to go check on the other girls," Glenn says.

"Okay," I nod.

I crawl back into bed and this time, I have no troubles falling asleep.

* * *

Sunlight streams through my windows and I peek through my fingers.

It's Sunday, I don't have to do anything today. And now that we're down to six-five sorry. I'm still not over Diana.

Perhaps I'll go to a library or something.

I get up and get dressed into a light,maroon silk thing. It has white lace. I pull my hair into an elegant ponytail and let my bangs hang down. I huff and blow them out of my face.

I grab a blanket and head down to the library.


	13. Author's Note 2

Hey guys! I'm sooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I'm sure you all hate me, _I'm so sorry._ I have been suuuper busy lately and for some odd reason thought I had finished this story! But I am back! Please don't hate me!

P.S. I just uploaded a chapter and totally forgot, Follow! Favorite! Gummy bears!


	14. Chapter 12

All rights to Kiera Cass

Chapter Twelve

It's cozy down here, and peaceful.

Peace. It's a word I'm still not used too.

Everything just feels so unreal. I've had far too much happen to me in the past month or so.

I hear footsteps down the hall and curl up even more into the chair I've chosen to sit in. Candace and another girl, Vivian I think, come in.

"Are you ready for the next ball?" Candace asks.

"Uh- duh! I have everything ready. I only wish I knew what Alaina is wearing. She always has The Prince's full attention," Vivian replies.

"Scum," Candace says under her breath and they both laugh.

I'm so caught up in listening to their conversation and being hurt by their words that I don't notice Glenn come and sit next to me.

"Hey," he whispers.

I jump and look at him.

"Hey," I whisper back.

"What're you doing," he whispers.

"Listening to the girls trash talk about me," I whisper back.

"Ah- I see. So I have a very important question for you."

"Okay..."

"You know the ball, yes?"

"Yeah..."

"Would you come with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, of coke to your room and then walk you to the ball and then we'd walk through the Harvard end or go to a nice room and eat dinner."

I gasp and nod. "That sound lovely!"

I raise my voice above a whisper and Glenn smiles. I smile back until I hear the two girls waking around the corner.

"Close your eyes," Glenn commands quietly. I give him an odd look and then do as I'm told.

I hear and feel him shift into my chair and pull my blanket around the both of us. He shuts my book and puts it on the table and then cradles my head onto his shoulder.

I hear the girls finally spot us as they stop in their tracks. Glenn's head is resting on top of mine and I can feel him pull me just a bit closer.

"Ugh, how pathetic. They fell asleep together," Candace says.

"I know. As soon as I win," Vivian starts, "there's no way I'll be getting that close to him. Honestly all I need is the power to do whatever I want and then I'll be fine."

Glenn tenses a bit at this, but I curl up closer to him in a way to comfort him. He relaxes a little.

Candace scoffs and they both strut away. As soon as we can't hear them anymore, I open my eyes. I look over at Glenn and the hurt is evident. But it quickly turns into rage.

"I have to go do something," Glenn says.

* * *

Vivian and Candace are gone, and now, we enter the last of The Selection.

A/N: Follow, favorite, gummy bears!


	15. Author's Note 3

Author's Note.

Hey guys! That's it. That's the end. Sad, yes?

Nah! I'm kidding. The next book, The Brush, will be released either later tonight or tomorrow! So keep your eyes open!


End file.
